


ring my bells

by schnaf



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Grindr Date AU, M/M, Porn with a hint of Plot, wipswap2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: You try to hide itI know you doWhen all you really want is me to come and get you
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45
Collections: phandomwipswap 2020





	ring my bells

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to the WIP Swap 2020! It was such a fun story to work with, the original author and me were on the same page hehe ♥

_You try to hide it  
I know you do  
When all you really want is me to come and get you_

~*~*~

“D’you want something to drink?” Dan asks, glancing over his shoulder. 

The guy is thin, lanky and pale in that way that Dan likes, even if he won’t admit it to anyone ever other than an app’s history that he might, maybe, have a type. 

“Um, just, whatever you have?” The guy says. 

Phil, Dan thinks. He should stop thinking of him as “the guy”. 

Just because they’d matched an hour and a half ago, just because Dan had been dithering over whether he wanted to invite Phil over or an equally tall ginger whose nudes were almost as artful. None of it meant he needed to be rude. 

“Just wine,” Dan says, turning back around and walking deeper into the kitchen and towards the cabinet where he keeps the nice glasses. 

“Sorry,” he sighs, once he’s tugged a glass out of its place, “I don’t have anything harder right now. I’m just back in town. Haven’t had time to shop for anything fancier, I’m afraid.”

When Dan turns, Phil’s in the kitchen properly too, leaning against the counters. He’s well fit. He’s as all as Dan is, has gorgeous long legs and his eyes are piercing. For all that he looks like a regular bloke, there’s something about him that makes Dan’s mouth water a little. 

“Wine’s good,” Phil says and he’s still smiling when Dan pours them both a glass and brings them over. 

The eye contact they make over the rim of their respective glasses is searing. Dan never gets tired of this. He gets tired of the apps, tired of the anonymity and feeling a little bit like a meal on display. But he never, ever gets tired of that moment before the fuck, when everyone knows why they’re here, and they’re almost at the end of the song and dance that precedes. 

Dan’s had hookups where he walks through the door and there’s an open asshole on display, waiting, and he hasn’t yet said no to that type of thing, but an instant fuck hasn’t got anything on this moment. 

Dan swallows his wine--one of those mean Spanish types that sits heavy and almost salty on the tongue--and he’s about to say something appropriately sexy when Phil’s face crumples into a grimace. 

“Are you ok?” Dan asks quickly. He’s not really in the mood or the mindset to handle someone struck with a bad mood. He can be comforting, more comforting of a person that people assume when they first meet him, but it’s not on his loose list of plans for tonight. 

“Yeah,” Phil coughs, “Yeah, it's just...strong.”

Dan’s laugh jumps out before he even realizes he’s laughing. Phil looks a little abashed, but amused himself. 

“Sorry,” Phil says, making a face that makes Dan think sheepish. In the space of changing expressions, suddenly Phil is standing where “that guy” once stood.

“You don’t drink a lot, do you?” Dan asks. It sounds a little unimpressed, which he doesn’t mean, so he quirks an eyebrow and hopes it feels like the gentle teasing he means it to be. 

“I drink!” Phil insists, offended enough that Dan believes him, but wants to poke at him a little more. “I just prefer… sweeter drinks.”

“Sweeter,” Dan says. “Are we talking, Riesling or like...little paper umbrellas?”

Phil holds his hand up in offense and Dan takes notes of his fingers. They’re long, proportional to the rest of him. Dan sort of wants to put one in his mouth, so it's good to know that a questionable taste in alcoholic drinks isn’t enough to smother the curls of pleasure and desire that had been traveling up and down him since he’d let Phil in. 

Dan takes the glass from Phil’s hand and puts both drinks down on the corner. He steps closer, into Phil’s space while he does it.

“We could go get some daiquiri mix after we’re done,” Dan offered.

“You’re making fun of me,” Phil says, but he still reaches out to pull Dan until their chests are pressed together. 

Dan tries to think of something witty to say back, just to get the last word, but he forgets when Phil kisses him. And Dan, Dan likes kissing a lot, so he lets the thought flutter away. 

*

They stop kissing when they’re both rubbing up against each other. Dan’s lost his shirt and he can feel Phil’s cock when he rubs just the right way. But they’re adults and the whole reason Phil is here is so Dan can get a hand on the beautiful cock he’d first seen in pictures that Phil had clearly worked for, judging from how pretty they were; artful shots that weren’t just a cock and maybe a hand, floating in the void, but made no bones about the fact that a cock was the focus of the photo. 

A really nice cock that Dan would like to get a hand and maybe even a mouth on. 

“May I?” Dan asks, placing a hand on the button of Phil’s jeans. Phil’s nodding, his eyes wide and his lips a deep red, like they’re stained with the wine he hadn’t drank. 

Dan drops to his knees and gets the jeans open, but still bothers to press his open mouth against the line of Phil’s cock, covered in denim and cotton. Phil softly moans and for a moment Dan considers just going on like that, keeping it like that, Phil's jeans already open yet keeping the distance, teasing Phil a bit further. But damn, Dan didn't hit him up on Grindr for nothing. He really needs some dick. Right now. No time for teasing, at least not for extensive teasing.

So instead, Dan decides to move along. He gets hold of both pieces of fabric and pulls them down and as Phil's dick slips out, with a slight bounce, he's the one who can't hold back a moan. Fuck, Phil really didn't lie on his photos. Sure, he put some effort into them, but he didn't use special effects, it's just - Phil's cock is just as nice in real life as it was on his Grindr profile.

Dan wraps his hand around it. God, this is what he needed, this is what he couldn't keep his mind off when he got home, this is why he opened Grindr and picked Phil of all people. (Well, Phil and that ginger guy, but oh, the ginger guy doesn't matter anymore because Dan is quite happy with his choice.) Feeling the soft skin of the already hard dick... Yeah, maybe he's dick-crazy, but fuck, how couldn't you be as long as dicks like that exist out there?

Well, luckily, for tonight, it isn't just "out there". It's right here, in his hand, where it belongs.

Dan starts moving his hand. Down to the base, then up to the head, letting the tip of his thumb trail over the slit... Phil leans back, but his hips move forward and Dan can't help but grin. They're on the same page, that much is obvious.

Nevertheless, Dan doesn't keep stroking Phil's cock for too long. Before long, he leans forward - ignoring the inviting dick pointing towards him. Instead, he aims at the smooth skin next to it, placing some kisses around the base. Phil obviously came prepared, there isn't a single hair and it makes Dan's skin tingle. It's not like he insists on his sex partners being shaved, he's quite happy with some hair too, but it just fits Phil so well and yeah, maybe he does have a little weak spot for guys like Phil with this pale skin and well-shaved and -

He isn't quite opposed to the fact that he won't get any hairs in his mouth today even if he stayed down there for a while either.

Phil grows quiet. Just a small hum every now and then, so much so that if his breath wasn't so timed and loud, you could almost get the impression he was just chilling, letting Dan play around while sipping some wine. But the deep breathing is there and Dan can even see his chest rise and fall when he lifts his head and it turns Phil's reaction from annoying to really cute. He's not bored, he's not unbothered - quite the opposite. He's trying to hold back.

Well, let's see how long you’re able to hold back...

Dan bites the pale skin. He doesn't put too much pressure on it - they didn't talk about boundaries, he doesn't know if Phil was okay with him going a bit harder. A little nibble is still okay, Dan believes, and Phil tells him yes, yes, it is, because now he can't hold back anymore and he moans loudly, one hand letting go of the kitchen counter to grip Dan's hair and tugging softly.

Dan's skin tingles with excitement. Yes, that's where he wanted to go, that's what he wanted - a bit more interaction, something coming from Phil while he's still having fun with his dick.

Oh, talking about his dick... Dan lifts his head once more, waiting until Phil notices and looks down at him. Their eyes meet and Dan smiles at Phil, reassuring, hopefully, because even though Phil is hard and totally down to fuck, he still seemed a bit nervous all along. Then, his smile turns into a grin and he breaks the connection as his head moves forward and -

A deep moan.

Phil's dick in his mouth.

Phil's hand pulling on his hair with more purpose.

Fuck, he can't even tell what's the hottest part, what makes him more delirious. Sure, he's mainly here for the dick and he really likes the feeling of sucking one, especially since Phil's dick feels just as good in his mouth as it looked on the pictures, but oh, noticing Phil's delicious reactions really turns him on too.

Dan’s hand slips into his own pants as he starts caressing Phil's cock. He’s taking in every single moan, every little movement of Phil's hip, enjoying the twinge as Phil pulls his hair again while he traces every single detail of Phil's cock with his tongue... Finally, the stress from the past few days melts away, he finally feels calm, finally his head quiets down. His mind is not caught on his job anymore, on his daily life, on any of his anxieties, this is about something he really likes and yes, he knows it makes him sound like your typical gay slut, and what about it? There's no need to hide that he actually likes dick, that he isn't just in it for the male company and well, Phil seems to value his dedication for it too.

Nevertheless, Phil doesn't let him keep going much longer - or at least until his orgasm. Dan can already taste some salty drops of precum on the tip of his tongue but still, Phil pulls back his head, using a bit more strength than necessary and even though Dan isn't exactly happy with someone handling him so roughly out of the blue... It's okay with Phil. He really likes it and Phil being so sweet makes Dan feel safe even though he didn't ask in advance. (Also he didn’t go too hard on him.)

"So..." Phil's voice is hoarse and it makes Dan grin. His grin gets even broader when he lets his tongue trail over his lips and he can clearly see how Phil follows it with his gaze, losing track of what he wanted to say. Doesn't take him too long to regain his composure, though. "Do you have a bedroom too?"

~*~*~

"You know you can't leave immediately, do you?" Dan notices his voice sounds just like the way he feels at the moment - dragged-out, lazy, weary. Still, he needs to make his point.

Phil giggles and Dan isn't quite sure if it's because of his answer or because of Dan's fingertips touching his nipples. Both, probably, seeing that he squirms a tiny little bit before answering, still a smile on his face. "Ah, yes?"

"Yes. I need a second round. Not now, but..." Dan wiggles with his eyebrows, Phil tries to stay serious for a moment, nodding vigorously, but then he giggles again. So they're on the same page...

God, sex is good with Phil. Sure, his dick is amazing but even when they got into his bed, even when they had sex and it wasn't just about Phil's dick anymore, Dan had a good time, a really good time. Phil may not be your usual sex god and he didn't see himself as such - sometimes, his insecurities shone through. But damn, that was what made the sex so fantastic. For once, Dan didn't feel like he needed to put on this face, Dan didn't feel like he had to be perfect. Oh, when Phil realised he had some insecurities too, starting with his tummy... The way he caressed him, murmuring compliment after compliment into his ear - it was sweet. Along with some spice, it made up for a pretty good time.

Phil stops him from drifting away. "You know, I could just... stay. I make the most amazing pancakes for breakfast."

And thus, the cosiness is gone.

Damn, why couldn't Phil stay quiet? If he had let Dan dream a little bit longer, he might have been up for the next round within a few moments. But no, instead, he had to mention the bad word with b.

Breakfast. Staying over.

Dan smiles tentatively. Oh, if only he could get across the message just with facial expressions - telling Phil he doesn't want to be rude, but... Sadly, it isn't that easy. Sadly, he needs to say something too. "I'd rather not."

It still isn't enough to make Phil understand, though. He furrows his forehead, then his face lights up. "Hey, if you're worried you don't have the ingredients at home - that's not a big deal. I'm a gentleman, I'll go pick it up. If I promise breakfast pancakes, it's breakfast pancakes."

He looks at Dan expectantly and Dan's heart hurts a tiny little bit. Damn, he'd be okay with letting Phil stay over. Sharing his bed with him. Having sex with him. The breakfast pancakes do sound promising too. But he's a man of principles and he doesn't let his one night stands sleep over. Not when they're as cute as Phil, not at all. He doesn't even try to make them come over a second time. Sure, if he meets one of his guys again and they hit it off immediately, he doesn't turn them down, but he doesn't actively pursue them or exchange numbers or stuff.

This time, there's actually no need to express his thoughts. Maybe it's the pause he takes, maybe it's his facial expression - whatever it is, it tells Phil what he needs to know. His smile changes, it isn't the sweet smile anymore. Instead, it turns mocking. "Oh. So you're one of those guys."

Still a smile, though. Even though he's a sweet guy, Dan's refusal doesn't break his heart. Dan feels strangely relieved. And thus, he decides to chime in in the mocking. "You make it sound like it's something bad."

Maybe it actually is. Because it's a nonsense rule, something made up - he's depriving himself of something nice. But - no, it's not complete nonsense, there's a reason behind it. One night stands are one night stands after all.

Phil sways his head a bit. "Well, it's... stuck up."

"What?" Dan lifts his head to get a better look at Phil. It's getting interesting now. There's a few things guys called him after realising he tried to keep it strictly casual, but 'stuck up' wasn't one of them.

Phil still smiles. Luckily, otherwise Dan could get the impression he's actually hurt. Instead, he seems rather annoyed but still in a bemused way. "Dan, I didn't ask to meet your family tomorrow, I didn't ask you to marry me. It doesn't get serious as soon as the clock strikes twelve. You just deprive yourself of some fun because you're rigid and sticking to some made up rule."

Wow, that's - pretty close to the truth, admittedly, but nevertheless, he wouldn't have expected such an analysis from Phil.

Before he gets to respond, Phil adds something else. "Oh - wait. Will your boyfriend return in the morning?"

Dan laughs out loud, he can't hold back. Phil's assumption isn't that funny but he's a bit relieved the scolding is over. "No. No boyfriend. I'm single."

Phil lifts an eyebrow and it makes Dan's stomach twitch. Did he say something wrong? Or - did he say something right? Something important? Is it relevant for Phil that he's single - apart from the fact that there will be no scorned boyfriend?

If it is, it doesn't matter. Like he just made clear - they're here to have fun. For one night. Nothing else. So he doesn't wait until Phil comments on his statement. "You don't have to leave at once, though. We could still do some stuff."

"Mh, what kind of stuff do you have in mind?" Phil smiles at him innocently and in the first moment, Dan is really glad about it. He's not keen on continuing the discussion, he's okay with Dan's rule, he's okay with the fact that it's just about sex, nothing else.

In the next moment, Dan rolls his eyes, though. "Mario Kart. What else?"

Yes, things are okay between them again. Phil giggles and Dan can't help but feel elated because Phil is just so damn adorable and he really likes the mix between wanting to pinch Phil's cheeks and wanting to pin him down to start the next round of sex.

Then, Phil pulls his lip between his teeth and the urge to kiss him again becomes almost overwhelming. They've talked long enough, it's time to - do some stuff. He's still not quite on that level to start another round of sex yet, but kissing would be pretty nice.

That's not what Phil is up to, though. "Okay, yes, I know you're joking but - sorry, I'm in a Mario Kart mood right now and it's your fault. I swear to god, if you don't have any consoles..."

Well, that's not what Dan expected. Sure, that's the way he wants it to be, he doesn't want to get to know his dates closer, but still, it's a quite pleasant surprise to learn that Phil likes playing games, at least Mario Kart. So if he met a fellow gamer... He really needs to save his reputation. "Of course I've got consoles. Which one do you want? You can pick."

Now it's Phil's turn to be surprised. Boo, does he look like he's talking about games but then turns out to simply play games on his phone? Or -

Oh, wait. Apparently, he just agreed to Phil's proposal. Or his own. Whatever. He just agreed to play Mario Kart.

As soon as he realises his little slip, Dan turns his head to bury it into a pillow so it drowns his groan. He also hides his smile, though.

~*~*~

"Okay, so..." Phil leans against the doorframe, trying to look as casual as possible. He fails in the most adorable way, though. There's no way he can hide either his tiredness nor his tipsiness.

Dan takes a deep breath, taking in the fresh air. Admittedly, it got a bit stifling in his apartment, so it's quite nice to get outside. It's a bit cold and the air smells of - night, somehow, he can't even explain it.

Anyway - Dan focuses on Phil again, pushing a strand of hair out of his face. Another excuse to touch him yet again before he has to let him go... But it's not just the touches he's going to miss.

They had a really good time. Phil's really good at Mario Kart - still not a match for Dan but more of a match than other people. Yeah, maybe it's not only because he's so skilled but because his giggles are the cutest thing in the world and his eyes are so pretty and it feels so good to just pull his head over to kiss him. They had more wine when they got to the living room and Phil got tipsy and god, he just was so damn cute, he still is, and he's hot at the same time and Dan really, really likes that mix and -

Oh, they also made out another time. They didn't even get to finish their lap in Mario Kart, it had to happen in that exact moment and it will probably take some time for Dan to hear that one Mario Kart soundtrack without imagining Phil's moans in the background.

Yeah, a really good time. But still, it has to end. That's why they're here now, in front of Dan's house, about to say goodbye.

Phil leans forward, leans into the touch. His eyes are so big, so pleading, almost - Dan feels as if they're trying to ask him to let him stay. But maybe that's just his own imagination - his own wishes?

No. That's actually what Phil wants to express. He gets even closer, his mouth is beside Dan's ear. "Still haven't changed your mind? Remember - pancakes."

Shit. He hadn't changed his mind, really. But he had his doubts before and they're still there, persistent, growing. It would be so neat to return to his bed with Phil, just cuddling while falling asleep, waking up next to Phil in the morning, watching him roam around in his kitchen...

But at the same time, it would cross his boundaries. He can't let some guy he met just a few hours ago sleep in his bed or work in his kitchen. He can't just hang out with a hookup. That's what his principles are for, after all.

Dan reaches out to pat Phil's back. There's no way he can tell him no yet another time, so instead he finds another way to express his rejection. "You get a cab, okay?"

Being worried about your hookup is totally okay, though. Phil is too drunk already to be trusted with the task of getting home safely - Dan would feel so bad if he let him walk through the streets of London on his own at this time of night.

Phil moves back his head, he pouts. "Y'know, you wouldn't have to worry about me if I stayed over."

This time, Dan gets even closer. He puts his arms around Phil, pulling him towards him until their bodies touch. For a moment, he really considers dropping his principles. If there's one guy who's worth breaking the rule, damn, that's Phil.

But then Dan clears his voice. "Go."

Phil doesn't keep arguing. But as he walks away, he turns around and smiles at him one last time and Dan feels like he made a mistake.

When he returns to his bedroom, about to lie down again - it got really, really late, he wonders how he could stay awake until now - Dan notices something small and shiny on his nightstand. It's a bell, he notices as he picks it up, a bell with a ring attached at the top. Looks like a part of a keychain.

Phil's keychain. The bell wasn't there before so it's probably Phil who lost it. Dan's pretty sure he put his keychain on the nightstand at one point.

Should he return it to Phil? Probably - but how should he do it? Wait. Phil knows where he lives, he can come over and pick it up.

The thought that Phil might actually return lets Dan fall asleep with a smile on his lips.

~*~*~

Time passes.

Time passes, but Phil doesn't show up on Dan's doorstep to reclaim his lost bell.

No problem, no problem at all. Dan simply goes on Grindr again and arranges more dates. They are simple, just as simple as he wanted them to be - none of the guys want to stay over and Dan doesn't want them to either. None of them wants to play Mario Kart with him either.

Still, every night when he lies in bed, he wonders if Phil is the one who got away.

It's lonely - his life is lonely. Dan never took note of it before, at least not in that way - at least he didn't know he could feel different. But whenever his apartment turns silent, just the sound of cars passing by, the sound of some electronic device humming left, he thinks back to the time Phil visited. The time when his apartment was actually a nice place, a place where he felt at home.

It's one of these nights again. Dan stares at the ceiling, unable to fall asleep. Some time ago, he jerked off, thinking of Phil, pretending it's just that damn fine dick that makes him feel so sentimental and it does hold a grain of truth because he misses Phil's dick too, but that's not all. He doesn't only want to have sex with Phil again, he still misses him even after satisfying his desire. Just imagining Phil lying next to him makes his heart race.

Shit, he really fucked up.

But -

So what?

Dan never felt opposed to falling in love. Sure, he didn't want to fall in love with a guy from Grindr - what should he tell his family, his friends, his future children about where he met the love of his life? On top of that, it's so easy to feel like he'd fallen in love with a guy he got close to, to mistake passion for love. No, he actually wanted to fall in love, not be tricked by the intimacy of a one night stand.

But what if it actually happened for once? Sometimes, God moves in mysterious ways - if fate decided to hand him the love of his life on Grindr, that's how it is. Slowly, Dan is coming to terms with it. After all, Phil doesn't even have to be the love of his life but damn, he'd make for a pretty good boyfriend, doesn't matter if they first met on Grindr.

Yeah, it would be alright. If it wasn't for the fact that he hadn't seen or talked to Phil since they parted ways after their hookup.

Dan turns around to face his nightstand, he picks up the little bell Phil forgot there. Its little ring is really pleasant and for a moment, Dan just focuses on the sound and on one thought he simply can't put aside.

Damn, Phil, please come back.

He's finally about to fall asleep when a sound startles him. It's a ring - but it's not the little bell anymore, it's way louder and way more familiar. It's his doorbell.

Dan groans as he glances at the clock. Damn, it's too late for a visitor to simply show up - or too early? By now, it also counts as 'too early'.

There's no way to ignore the visitor, though. The doorbell rings again. Dan swears as he gets up, picks up a jacket and heads over to open the door. But as soon as he spots the visitor, he freezes.

It's Phil.

It's Phil and he's holding his hand out. On his palm, there's a little bell just like the one on Dan's nightstand.

“You called?”


End file.
